


A solis ortu usque ad occasum

by Almost_Star_Struck



Series: Serva me, servabo te. [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Handfasting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to make a show of it and Bull is fine either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with handfasting for a while. I know it's been done before and by way better writers than me. Sorry.

Bull groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. While this get-up was better than the uniform he was stuffed into for the Winter Palace coup, he couldn't say he had ever been comfortable in formal wear. Still, it didn't look too bad, the light blue vest with the simple white long sleeve shirt underneath. Dorian had chosen something modestly decorated which went against everyone's expectations. Showed how little they really knew of the mage. Dorian's thoughtfulness made the Bull smirk with pride even as he laced the leather boots that came up to his knees. The dark blue pants were tighter though and did nothing to hide his leg brace. 

"You almost look civilized, Bull." Vivienne said as she wanted him from the side, her gleaming robes whiter than the snow that still clung to the tips of the Frostbacks. Never let it be said that the First Enchanter did anything second rate, even a simple handfasting on a small stretch of farmland. 

The Qunari just smiled, "Almost," he said with a wink, letting her straighten the fabric, smoothing the wrinkles of the pale blue fabric, straightening each toggle that kept it closed at his sternum. "Think it'll impress the in-laws?"

Vivienne smiled and patted his broad shoulder. Before she could respond, the tent flap opened again and Sera stomped in, her bare feet muddy. "Your goats ate my shoes."

"What were you doing by the goats?" Bull asked, giving her a suspicious look. Sera shrugged and Vivienne shot her a glare. Sera rolled her eyes and plopped next to Bull. The mage held her head up high and huffed, leaving the tent. 

"Ugh, wot crawled up her arse?" Sera jerked her thumb back to the tent flap before watching him rub balm over the base of each horn. "So, finally marryin' fussy-britches? Took you long enough."

"He was the one who proposed." 

"Really? Huh? He get down on one knee 'an everythin'?" She grinned, "Tell me you were blushin'. Handsome mage to sweep you off your feet 'an all. Like to see him try 'an carry you over the thresh."

Bull snorted at the idea of Dorian trying to carry him. Not that the mage wasn't strong, but there was just no way that would ever work. "How is it out there?"

"Eh, it's goin'. Just waitin' on your boys. Said they got somethin' special planned." She raised an eyebrow, "They give you a bachelor party or anythin'? That's wot you do before you get hitched and the like. Go see some sights."

"No, they didn't bother with that. Besides, I've seen plenty more _sights_ than most," Bull said with a wink. Sera made a disgusted face. 

"I dun wanna know. Anyway, better git out there 'for Cassandra blows her head off. Adaar made her wear a _dress_ and she's just lovin' that." Sera slapped her own knee, "It's like seein' a nug walk on its hind legs." 

The Bull stood and grinned, "Speaking of doing things out of character," he gestured to himself, "Everything look good?" The elf hopped off the chair and looked him over.

"Shirt's good. The pants are _weird_...look tight. But I suppose as long as none of your bits are fallin' out, that's good." She placed her hands on her hips and then nodded to his eyepatch. "You gonna wear that?"

Blinking in confusion, Bull touched the metal patch. Only a handful of lovers had seen him without it. Dorian was the only one who had gotten the pleasure more than once. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

Sera toed the grass. "Eh, always thought headgear and such wussnit really a weddin' thing. Well, 'sides the veils them brides wear. Maybe we can put one on your horns."

The Bull sighed. He didn't know either way. He had never seen Andrastian ceremonies and while this was not religious and they were hardly playing at being traditional, he found himself removing the patch anyway, placing it on the chair. 

Outside they could hear music starting up. _Music?_ They hadn't hired a band.

Both the Bull and Sera exited the tent, only to see the Chargers had set up a small stage in the largest tent and were playing backup for Mayden. Krem just grinned and put down his flute, clapping Bull's shoulder. "Like the surprise, Chief? Thought we could liven the place up a bit." Bull stared down at his former right hand. All of his boys were dressed in slightly cleaner tunics, dark blue and clearly something whipped together for the occasion. 

He laughed and hugged Krem tightly. "Fuck yeah. You did good, Krem de la Kreme." The Vint just grinned.

"Hey, not every day that you get handfasted, right?" 

The Iron Bull felt his chest swell with pride and he said, "Well, let me know when it's your turn." He shouldered the human and glanced pointedly at Maryden. Krem blushed fiercely and didn't respond to that. He just straightened his posture. 

"We'll see about that, Chief. Let's just get you through this first."

* * *

 

As he stared at himself in the mirror, Dorian couldn't help but think of the first non-Tevinter wedding he had been witness to. Well, not officially, but he had happened upon an informal Dwarven wedding when he accompanied his father to Minrathous. Two Casteless families had come to the surface for the ceremony near the fishing docks. It had been a clear day, good for a celebration, even if it still smelled a bit like a fish market. He remembered the husband's deep ruddy blush as his bride to be was led by what Dorian assumed to be her sister. Their clothes were hardly the stuff of wealth and Dorian had seen far more elaborate weddings among the Tevinter Elite, but when they took each other's hands, the cord wrapped around them...

Dorian had never seen anything more beautiful. 

He had researched Qunari wedding customs, courting customs. Outside of the splitting of a dragon's tooth, there was little on the subject. Asking the Iron Bull would have given everything away, if the books on Qunari society hadn't already. Eventually Dorian just contacted the Circle blacksmith and paid the man for a simple set of rings. Something that would suit the Bull. 

Needless to say, the surprise was ruined when Bull accidentally opened the letter informing Dorian that the rings could be picked up. 

Dorian had avoided him the rest of the evening. He had planned to be tactful. Bring up the idea slowly. After all, they were already in a fairly serious relationship. There was literally no point to a ceremony and yet Dorian couldn't help but ache at the thought of having a day like that Casteless couple. A day where he was able to stand in front of the world and declare that the Bull was _his._

Of course, the Bull had let him speak, smiling softly as Dorian fumbled over his excuses and explanations for the rings and his desire for a ceremony. 

_"I'm not going to force you. If you say no, we can continue on as we have been," Dorian said ultimately, his hands folded in front of him. There was a moment of silence where Dorian felt his throat tighten and constrict with each breath. Here was the part where the Bull laughed at him or finally said, **Katoh**. Here was where he went too far with his demands and made the other man leave._

_Heaving a sigh, the Qunari took Dorian's hands into his own and said, "If it's what you want." There was no anger or frustration, but it was so...blase. Like it didn't matter either way to the man. It probably didn't. What was a marriage to a man raised in the Qun?_

_"But what about what **you** want?" Dorian asked, feeling a bit exasperated. The Bull shrugged._

_"You know me, Kadan. This means a lot to you." The Qunari looked him in the eye and Dorian's breath hitched. "So let's do it."_

Dorian had been unable to counter that so the next day found them attempting to write their closest friends and allies. The Iron Bull had offered to send an invitation to Qarinus, but Dorian told him to not waste the parchment. 

He stared at himself in the mirror. He had kept his makeup understated for today. This wasn't a Tevinter affair and he wasn't a noble anymore. He had given all that up, willingly of course, but still. He swallowed and twisted the end of his moustache again. He could see a few gray hairs mixing into the dark brown. 

Behind him, the door to the cabin opened. Varric leaned against the frame, "There you are Sparkler. Getting cold feet?" Dorian exhaled and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling as Varric closed the door behind him. "Everything ok?" the dwarf continued, his voice growing softer as he approached the mage. Dorian nodded slowly, removing all of his rings and placing them in a small bowl.

"I'm fine, really. Just...part of me wonders if he is doing this just because I asked."

"Well of course he is. Still doesn't mean you are forcing him into it." Varric pulled up a chair and sat down, his fingers folded. "What about you? Sparkler, is this what you really want?"

"Yes," Dorian answered without hesitation. When he was a boy he had only thought of marriage or any equivalent as a chain around his neck. It was something that would keep him from being the man he was. But this...this was _power_. To declare himself free to live as he wanted with whomever he wanted. Not that he hadn't already done that by joining the Inquisition, fighting against his countrymen, and living with a Qunari of all people. This was so much more than that. 

Varric smiled. "Then where's the conflict? Look, I've been left at the altar before. Let me tell you: it's better to do something and regret it later then to never do it and regret not taking the plunge. At least then you don't waste years wondering what could have been." He lowered his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "Just trust me on that." He leaned forward and touched Dorian's shoulder. The mage nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

"My only regret in this is not seeing the look of horror on my father's face when he finds out. _If_ he finds out." Both of them laughed and Varric withdrew, standing. 

"I'm sure he will eventually. Ruffles has been all atwitter about it since you told Adaar. You know how Antivans are. Romantics to the end." 

Dorian raised an eyebrow, "And you aren't? I've read your trashy novels." He paused and added, "Oh that reminds me. I've heard you've decided to continue _Swords and Shields_. Seeker Pentaghast must be very pleased." He gave the dwarf a knowing look and Varric shrugged.

"Don't read too much into it."

"Oh I'm sure she's doing _plenty_ of that for the both of us."

"...I missed you, Sparkler."

 

 


	2. On Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's 3 parts long. I lied.

They walked in together, Dorian holding Bull's hand at chest level between them in a proper Tevinter escort. The small crowd looked up at they both entered the tent, the sun just beginning to sink behind the Frostbacks in the distance. Dorian's dark blue robe trailed just above the grass blades, standing in compliment to the Bull's white under shirt and light blue vest combo. As they passed, Vivienne lifted her head in approval. Bull winked.

* * *

 

_"Why blue Ma'am?"_

_"My dear Bull, this is hardly a traditional ceremony. No need for pure white. Not to mention that it would look horrid with your skin tone. Blue is softer. Much easier to work with palatte-wise."_

_"It's Dorian's House color too."_

_"Hmmm, I suppose it is. A coincidence, nothing more."_

_"I think red would be nice. He'd look great in red."_

_"Red is a bit much for the handfasting, my dear. Here, try this on."_

_"I don't think this is going to fit."_

_"That's why we get it tailored, darling. Draws attention to your chest and shoulders while trimming the waist."_

_"My waist doesn't really do 'trim'."_

_"No, but we can accentuate particular features so that it seems smaller. Really, Bull you spent time in Orlais. You **should** know the basics."_

_"If I really tried, I could probably put something together. But why deprive Dorian of his favorite thing to complain about?"_

_"He's not wrong. Those pants are beyond even the Maker's help."_

* * *

 

Everyone rose as they passed, Dorian smiling softly as he led the larger man to the front of the tent. One of the Circle's Chantry Mothers stood waiting for them in flowing robes that piled up against the ground. In her wrinkled hands lay a long thick white cord. Bull winked at Josephine who was gently dabbing at her eyes with a silk handkerchief. After a few moments, everyone in attendance sank back into their seats, staring as the Mother lit several candles, murmuring small segments from the Chant of Light. Dorian rolled his eyes a bit and smile at Bull who returned it, both of them schooling their faces as the Mother turned back toward them.

She spread her hands out, the cord held behind both of her thumbs. "It is not always easy to love in times of strife and it is not always easy to see the fluidity in the day to day. We all change as the years pass us by but we need not change alone," she said, the words practiced but hardly rote. "We learn that we need not go through the hardships of life without aid and support." She looked to them both. "I would be lying if I said that after this ceremony, you will always be good to one another, that you will never demand more than you should, and that you will never lose faith in one another."

She paused, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. "But together, you will grow and learn. You will demand and expect less, but hope for more. You won't look back to the men you once were or project onto those that you will soon become. Here in the now, you are present and you are whole." She spread her hands to either side, stretching the cord to its full length, touching their shoulders gently with it. "On the Maker's green earth, we are limited to our own thoughts, dreams, and fears. It is only through our own free will that we share them. Today you have chosen to share the most precious of dreams with this man before you. However, I must ask you one last time." 

The aging mother cleared her throat and looked to each of them pointedly. "Do you _still_ seek to enter this union?"

At those words, Dorian swallowed hard. He looked to the Bull who was still holding both his hands in front of them, the thumbs tracing the knuckles of his ringless fingers. He wanted this. But Bull...Bull had made it clear he was only doing this to please him. Marriage was not something that the Qun taught. He was not of the Qun anymore, but he couldn't see the man finding meaning or value in this beyond making Dorian happy. 

"I...I-" Dorian began, his voice shaking as he lowered his gaze to the ground. Maybe he should protest for them both. It might disappoint their friends after so much planning and work but-

"I do," Bull said firmly. The mage blinked and his head shot back up, staring at the Qunari. The Bull just gave a gentle shrug, smiling sheepishly. _"What?"_

The Mother turned to Dorian. "And you?"

There was a moment of hesitation before he managed to murmur, "I...Yes." He nodded his head, feeling like he was tripping over his tongue. The Mother chuckled and squeezed his shoulder before taking Bull's left hand and Dorian's right, slowly lacing them together with deft fingers.

"Will you work to ease each other's pain and soothe their anger?"

**Yes**

"Will you share in each other's hopes and encourage their dreams?"

**Yes**

"Will you cherish each other's happiness and honor each other as equals?"

**YES**

Bull squeezed his fingers through the bindings and Dorian felt his chest swell.

* * *

 

_"You think this will actually change anythin'?"_

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

_"Like if you marry, you'll suddenly have no problems an' everythin'll be cake and sweeties."_

_"Sera, speak Common."_

_"You an' Bull already have **it**. Why go an' tie a ring and wear knots?"_

_"The point is..."_

_"Cuz if you ask me-"_

_"I didn't."_

_"If you ask me: you both are fine the way you are."_

_"Marriage won't change us or our relationship."_

_"Then wot's the bloody point!?"_

_"You don't always need to know why you want something. Sometimes you want your cake and sweeties and you don't know why. You aren't even hungry. You're full to bursting, but you want it anyway."_

_"An' then you get sick all over."_

_"This analogy is not working."_

_"That's cuz it's shite."_

_"You suggested it!"_

_"Never said it wussnit shite."_

* * *

 

"Then, in the eyes of the Maker and all who have attended here. This blessed union is made. You are bound for as far as you travel and as long as you both wish it." The Mother took a moment to breathe through her speech and Dorian found himself grateful that they had told her before hand to keep it short and simple. "Your lives will take you to many different places and now those places will be visited together." She touched their hands in both of hers, cupping the bond. "Marriage is not just the cord around your wrists, but that which lies within your heart. May you both serve as guides to each other through this day and all of those that follow."

The Mother bowed her graying head and Dorian cleared his throat, removing the rings he had commissioned from his robe. They were simple, just bands of silverite. Both had a piece of broken dragon's tooth embedded into the metal. The Bull smiled warmly down at him as he noted the small detail and Dorian flushed a bit. This was it. This would make this man his. This beautiful, impossible man.

"With this..." he had to swallow, his throat dry as he stared down at the Qunari's heavily scarred hands. "With this ring, I take you as my own." He paused and smiled. "I finally take you as my _Amatus_." 

The name made Bull chuckle softly and he let Dorian slide the band onto his bound hand, his fingers left free for this purpose. Dorian held out the second ring and he took it. "Nice touch with the teeth, Kadan." He slid it onto Dorian's hand. "You know I take you. I've already taken you." He squeezed Dorian's bare hands and the mage glanced down at the ring on his finger. It was the only ring he owned that was not enchanted, that was not some form of offensive or defensive charm. 

And it was the one he cherished the most. 

Biting his lip, Dorian looked at the taller man and said, "Well, let's give the people what they came for, Bull."

"Heh, you know I don't mind putting on a show, big guy," the Bull said as he leaned down, meeting Dorian halfway. Dorian's free hand came to cradle Bull's head, holding the other man close as their friends began to cheer and whistle. It all faded to white noise to the mage. He had Bull. Truly had him. He found the words building in his chest until he had to voice them. 

Dorian pulled back, smiling widely as his heart pounded in his chest. "I have you."

"You've always had me," Bull murmured, nuzzling Dorian's beauty mark. The mage snorted, but smiled as the Chargers took the small stage and began to play what improvised bar tunes they could on borrowed instruments. Mayden stepped up with them and started a song about adventurers in love. Slowly, everyone rose to congratulate them.

* * *

 

_"How many people should we invite?"_

_"As many as we want."_

_"You understand we will need to feed them? To house them for a few days?"_

_"We'll set up tents. It'll be like in the old days on the road."_

_"And food?"_

_"We'll dip a bit into our funds, but I'm sure Josie'll want to help out. She loves these shindigs."_

_"That she does."_

_"What about your folks?"_

_"What about them?"_

_"Should we-?"_

_"Halward Pavus has no son as far as he and the Imperium are concerned."_

**_"Kadan..."_ **

_"I only want the people closest to us to attend. I don't need a big fancy wedding like my parents wanted."_

_"Do they know about us?"_

_"I imagine they know. After all, they knew where to find me when I went to Skyhold. I am sure somewhere along the line they were informed that their heir had taken up with a Qunari."_

_"In any case, if you change your mind about the invitation, let me know."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

 

Josephine hugged Dorian close, ruffling her large billowing skirt. "I am so happy for you both." She kissed Dorian's cheeks and did the same for Bull, leaving hints of lipstick on their faces. The Qunari laughed and looked down at their joined arms where the cord was knotted loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough that it wouldn't accidentally come undone.

"It's nice to see you, Josie. Where's Cullen? Figured that poor bastard would be dying for a break." 

Josephine sighed heavily. "The Commander has been indisposed in Kirkwall with Ser Barris," She added an eye roll for effect. "He sends his regards to you both as well as this." She offered a letter and a small package. "Also, he said that the next time you visit Skyhold that you should seek him." She looked to Dorian pointedly and the mage grinned as he opened the letter. It was military official (he expected nothing less from the Commander) and wished them both happiness. He fumbled a bit with the package and unraveled a set of rocks carved with Qunlat runes. 

"Ah, that's Dragon Bones. It's a game." He chuckled, "Been a while since I've played."

Dorian nodded and rewrapped the game pieces. "Well I do have to win my dignity back after the last round of Chess." He lifted his chin and huffed. He did miss his games with the Commander. When he first arrived at Skyhold, Cullen was one of the few to not shy away and treat him like an 'evil Magister'. Instead the gruff soldier had brought out a battered looking Chess board and gestured to it expectantly.

After that, the games became a weekly event, depending on whether or not Dorian was off site with Adaar. "Tell him that his gifts are appreciated and that I expect a rousing game when we reunite." He took the package and letter with a grateful nod and Josephine beamed. 

"Qarinus would have chained it and left it to die. Here, happiness trots freely over the wounded fields, making them fertile once more." 

Everyone turned, seeing a small figure hidden under a familiar leather hunting hat. Cole lifted his chin a bit, meeting the mage's eyes. "I am happy, Dorian. You are happy...but you are worried too." Dorian frowned and turned to avert his eyes. "You shouldn't be worried." The Spirit paused, "Doubt. Will there always be doubt even on today of all days?"

Dorian waved his hand. "Cole, enough."

The Bull touched the mage's shoulder. "No, he's right. It's your wedding day. _Our_ wedding day." He glanced around and saw Varric and Adaar setting out some kegs of ale. He smirked and dragged Dorian away from the group. Cole had already vanished.

"Hey, can a guy get his husband a beer?" he gestured back to Dorian who looked irritated about being toted around.

Adaar snickered and she leaned back against the table, arms crossed smugly over her chest. "Not even handfasted for an hour and already you're calling him your husband?" 

Bull licked his lips, "Who wouldn't wanna call this handsome guy their husband?" He pinched Dorian's ass and the mage gasped. 

"Yeah yeah, save it for the honeymoon," Adaar said, placing her hands out in front of her. "Now, what can we get you? We have beer and...more beer." She shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. Varric was in charge of the drinks. I just carried the barrels." 

"Then crack 'em open, Boss!" The Bull clapped Adaar on the back and the women tilted her head back a bit to laugh, her metal-capped horns glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the tent. "We've got to get this party started!"

* * *

 

_"So Bull."_

_"Yeah, Boss."_

_"Marriage."_

_"Yep."_

_"Not too strange for you?"_

_"Eh, Dorian has certain ideas about relationships. What's the harm in indulging him? We're already together."_

_"Marriage means something here though. I know under the Qun there is no marriage."_

_"No, but there is devotion and loyalty. Ultimately a wedding is just a promise. An intimate one, but still."_

_"So you are really going to do it?"_

_"Dorian is my heart. He has been since before either of us left Skyhold. Since before he left for Tevinter."_

_"He came back though. Didn't even visit Skyhold, came right here."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"He ever say why?"_

_"No. I poke occasionally, but there are some things that you can't wrench out of people. He wants to tell me, he will."_

_"Secrets don't make husbands."_

_"Pretty sure that's not how that phrase works."_

_"Pretty sure I don't care."_

_"Heh, ok Boss."_


	3. Ut amem et foveam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done. Apologies. Once again, nothing is betaed and I might change things later, but for now I've done the handfasting bit.

There were goats everywhere. 

"Damnit, Sera..." Dorian said under his breath, seeing the animals bleet as they stuck their faces in the ruined cake and pranced on the tables, their hooves scraping the wood. Josephine looked horrified as one of the animals shook its head, cake frosting flying from its floppy ears and beard. The culprit to all of this (of course) was on the roof of the barn, snickering like an idiot with Dagna who fist bumped the elf. 

The new-born kid wandered over and nudged Dorian's hand with a cake-smeared muzzle, looking for some affection. He sighed and gave the animal an indulging touch before glancing to Bull. "Well looks like there won't be any cake." 

The Qunari just chuckled, watching the goats chase each other through the field, "Honestly, it's not the worst thing she could've done. Besides, less cake means more room for this." He tapped Dorian's flagon which was nearly spilling over with liquor and foam. Dorian raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement.

"Very true, husband." He felt his cheeks darken as he said it. Nevertheless, he smiled, _proud_.

The Bull grinned right back, his single eye soft as he stared at the mage. "So let's drink and dance and drink some more." He nodded to Krem who picked up the tempo. Mayden had taken to a few drinks to sooth her poor throat and was hanging off the Vint as he played. The Bull gave his former second-in-command a wink and Krem returned it with a thumbs up. 

If Dorian had ever before imagined his wedding, it would certainly not include being surrounded by bleeting cake-covered goats, or Adaar and Varric slipping a drink or two to the esteemed mother who just half an hour ago tied them under the Maker, or Cassandra and Josephine yelling at Sera and Dagna to come down while both noblewomen held their dresses up by the hem to keep from dripping into the muddy hay.

It was perfect in it's own stupid way. 

He finished his flagon with a flourish and slammed it onto the table, scaring one of the goats off it. Bull's eye widened and he laughed from his gut. "Atta boy!" he did the same to his own drink and pulled Dorian into a passionate kiss. They both tasted of Ferelden ale and a bit of Dorian's moustache wax. When they pulled back, Dorian was red-faced and panting just a bit. "Fuck, Dorian. You know how _hot_ it is when you drink like that? Like you just don't give a _damn?_ " The Bull cupped his chin, "Another?"

"Yes please."

* * *

_"No one is to come before the Qun, even your Kadan," Tama explained, her calloused fingers rubbing over Bull's growing horns. They were just starting to break from the skin and they were incredibly itchy.  
_

_"But your Kadan...how do you put the Qun above your own heart, Tama?" he asked softly, noting the way her fingers tightened on his head. He winced, expecting either a lecture or a swat, maybe both._

_Instead she sighed and rocked him in her lap. He was really getting too big for this, but he always knew how to get Tama to say yes. "It is difficult to explain," she started, "You do not need to worry about it now, child. You will not have a Kadan for many years. You might not ever have one."_

_He frowned and touched his chest. "What if I want one?"_

_She smiled and hugged him close. "Hearts don't grow on trees. But if they did, they would be in branches too high and dangerous to reach. You must wait and hope that one falls and drops into your lap."_

* * *

Eventually the stupid goats were rounded up and the party slowed (while simultaneously getting more rowdy) as everyone got steadily more drunk. Dorian twirled the Bull around the grass to the Charger's weak attempt at a classical waltz. They never got to savor the moment at Haramshiral after all and Dorian was determined to dance at his own wedding.

However it might have helped if he had been sober enough to realize that attempting to dip the Qunari that was nearly twice his weight was not a smart idea. Bull's weight immediately dragged them both down to the grass with a thud and Dorian huffed, staring down at the Qunari who just gave a sheepish smile, kissing his nose. Their wedding clothes now had permanent grass stains. 

"Sparkler..." Varric said as he handed Dorian yet another ale. He wasn't sure if it was his 6th or his 9th at this point. Somewhere between those numbers, surely. "I have something for you."

Dorian made a confused humming sound, holding the flagon. He couldn't help but stare at the band that now adorned his finger. It was hardly the fanciest ring or the most expensive he owned, but just looking at it made him feel warm. "Oh? Did you finally bring a copy of the sordid love affair you wrote about Bull and I? Star-crossed lovers from enemy nations," he said dramatically as he grinned and took a drink from his freshly topped off cup. Varric shook his head and pulled out a letter. 

"Wanted to wait until after the ceremony. Leliana said she got this a couple weeks ago." He handed it to Dorian who took it in his free hand, frowning. When he saw the handwriting, he nearly dropped his ale. "Sparkler?" Varric asked, now worried.

Dorian shook his head and took a drink to steady himself. Maker, he was really going to need this now. He looked back at the dwarf and gave him a bit of a sad smile. "Thank you, Varric. I appreciate you giving me this." He tucked the letter into his robe and turned on his heel, ignoring the other man's look of worry and confusion. He looked around for Bull, touching where the letter bulged from his chest. 

"She misses you too."

He jumped, sloshing drink down his front (it was already ruined. The grass was not coming out) and turned. Cole was sitting on the grass with crossed legs, petting one of the goats slowly. How did the animal get free again and where had Cole gone to for the entire evening?

"My mother?" he asked the spirit. When Cole nodded, he huffed. "I'm sure she does." 

"The bird is gone, but the cage remains." Cole thumbed one of the goat's floppy ears. "The cage has no purpose without it." He looked up at the mage with those soft blue eyes. "But it's better this way."

Dorian's jaw dropped, but before he could speak, a hand touched his shoulder. Dorian turned, seeing Bull standing next to him with a fresh flagon. "Hey handsome, can I buy you a drink?" he teased, giving the mage one of his stupid one-eyed winks. Dorian glanced back at Cole but the man had vanished a second time that evening. The goat was also mysteriously gone.

Maker damn that spirit...

He schooled his face and turned haughtily back to the Qunari. "I'm sorry, but I'm _happily_ married."

The Bull purred and stroked down Dorian's hip. "Your husband's a lucky guy."

"I'd say I'm the one who truly lucked out." Dorian took a drink. He could use a bit of a distraction after Cole's cryptic messages. He didn't want to think about his mother or his father or Tevinter. They were thousands of miles away in a world that didn't want him in it. "Mmmm, Bull, let's take this party somewhere private." Instead he wanted to hold this man and kiss him and fuck him until they were both unable to tell right from left nor up from down.

"I can work with that." Bull winked and they both took their drinks, sauntering off the farm.

* * *

 

_"I didn't force your mother to marry me," Halward explained. "But we had duties to our respective Houses. Reasons besides affection." He straightened and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robes. Dorian frowned as he stared out the window, watching his mother feed the peacocks._

_"I'm expected to do the same?" he asked, "Marry the girl for duty?"_

_Halward sighed, "Dorian, don't make this more difficult. Marriage is merely a system to be used."_

_A system, a means to an end. That end being Altus children to carry on the family name and inherit the coveted Pavus seat in the Magisterium._

_Dorian eyed his father's wedding band. It was gold with a trim of obsidian. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry and it complimented the thin gold band on his mother's hand, her's adorned with a sapphire in the middle._

_He had never seen his parents hold hands. Had never seen them kiss outside of the polite cheek touches in greeting._

_"Dorian."_

_"Yes father?"_

_"Are you listening to me?"_

_He hesitated and he could see the tightening of Halward's jaw._

* * *

The cabin was an obvious choice, but that meant walking through the throng of guests. Instead, the Qunari led them to the edge of the lake. The moon had risen high in the sky and its reflection rippled across the surface in the light summer breeze. Dorian stared at it before his eyes were drawn back to the man interlacing their fingers.

For some reason, he found himself doubting again. He was doing that a lot lately. "Bull, did I force you to do this? To make me happy?"

_Did I cage you in order to free myself?_

Bull was quiet for a moment and Dorian could tell he was really thinking hard about it. Eventually the larger man just shook his head. "Dorian, marriage isn't a thing in the Qun." He tossed the flagon to the side, letting the alcohol seep into the grass. "But I haven't been of the Qun for ages now. I don't care if we are married or not. I just want you with me." He reached up with both hands and stroked the mage's cheek, thumb gently rubbing the beauty mark under his right eye. "I've wanted you with me since you left for Tevinter."

The Bull paused and chewed his lip, "You have no idea how it felt for me when you came back."

Those words brought a smile to Dorian's face and he leaned into Bull, their chests pressed against one another. "You have no idea how it felt to come back  _home_." He hugged Bull, his own drink spilling out behind him before he just dropped the flagon to the ground. He hooked his chin over the Qunari's shoulder. "Thank you for indulging me." He felt Bull's heated breath tickle his ear. 

"I love you, Kadan."

Dorian blinked. He did hear that right? He wasn't just imagining it. It wasn't that the Bull failed to express his love and affection...but it was so rare that he voiced it. The mage bit his lip and grabbed both Iron Bull's horns, yanking him down for a hard kiss.

"Amatus," he said in a somewhat needy voice. 

"You don't need to ask twice," Bull purred, laying them both down in the dark grass. He intertwined their fingers, the matching rings glinting in the dark of the night. 

 


End file.
